Archeron Chronicles: Return of the Moemon
by DragonKing0117
Summary: 1000 years into the future, after the war between Moemon and Humans, Moemon once again reappear in order to once again befriend mankind. However not everyone wants them free to roam as they once were. Follow the Champion Fighter, James Pallet, as he encounters Moemon and visions of a past he never knew in order for him to save the Moemon! Massive Rewrite in progress. *Lemons*
1. Prologue: The End of the War

**Hello there, everyone! It's me DragonKing0117! I'm just letting you know that the series is receiving a massive rewrite. So expect the new version of the next 6 chapters to come out soon!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Moemon. Some of the aspects of the story belong to and were inspired by Espeon of Shadows.**

* * *

**Prologue: The End of the War**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

With each boom, the walls of the floating palace, Archeron, shook, while the barrier protecting them grew closer to destruction. Standing on a balcony overlooking the waste and devastation laying before her, and supporting the barrier with all of her power, was a woman dressed in a long, white, flowing dress that, as it neared her golden shoes, would float out behind her and ripple as if eternally in the wind. Down the front of her dress, from the neck of her dress to the bottom, was a single thick line of dark grey. On her head was a helm that extended about a foot behind head. The top was white on top and the bottom dark gray, with a small, gold stripe at the front. She had long black flowing hair and porcelain white skin. She had red eyes and where there would normally be white, there was green. Below her eyes were two green marks. She wore golden gloves and had a golden ring floating behind her which held seventeen rectangular plates in a full circle. Ten long arms made of energy extended from her back towards the barrier as well as her two normal arms. All in all one could only call her beautiful for lack of a better word. And this woman, this Moemon known as Arceus the creator, was deep in thought about what she was about to do.

"Arceus..." a voice called out. Arceus turned her head to see a young man in his twenties. His hair as black as night, and skin lightly toned, his most distinguishing feature were his bright red eyes. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt, jeans, biker gloves, and a red cap. His was known as Red Pallet.

"You've said your goodbyes." Arceus said in her powerful voice. "And I take it the preparations are finished."

What she said wasn't a question. She knew he was done.

"Down to the very last crystal. I can see now why you're called the god of all Moemon."

"That was a simple task, Red. Try shaping the universe with only a thousand arms."

Red raised his eyebrow at that.

"Only a thousand?"

"Yes. If I had at least ten thousand I wouldn't have lost so much power. However, one thousand was enough to drain my power this far, imagine how weak I'd be if it were ten thousand."

Red frowned at that. Arceus continued.

"Be that as it may, those thousands arms resulted in people like you, Red, who care for the world and all it comes with, even if you don't particularly like it. For that, I consider it power well spent.

"Thank you, Arceus," Red said as he looked down at the armies firing mortar shells up at the floating palace. "But, I'm really sorry it had to come to this."

"It is not your fault Red." Arceus said as she also turned back towards the armies. "All Humans are foolish creatures, some are just more foolish than others."

Another boom sounded as Archeron Palace was hit by another mortar shell. Arceus grimaced as she felt more of her power drain.

"I will admit, you humans are quite powerful when it comes to creating weapons. If it weren't for that, I would not have to use this much power." Arceus turned her head towards Red again. "The shield is running out of power faster than I can resupply it. Red, it is time for you to go."

"Yes, Arceus..." Red mumbled sadly.

Arceus grew another of her energy arms and used it to wipe the tears strolling down Red's cheek.

"Do not cry, Red. Moemon will return one day and by then, hopefully, humans will have moved on from the terrible deeds that have recently transpired." Red nodded as she said those words. Then Arceus continued.

"Red, I will now teleport you away from this place. I will then seal myself in a crystal like the others. When you see this place fall, do not fret, for you will know I have succeeded." Again, Red nodded to these words.

"Goodbye, Red..." Arceus withdrew her arms of energy and pointed them at Red. Red could feel himself passing through dimensions as his body was surrounded by a blue light. He was eventually set on top of a hilltop overlooking the battle and the flying palace Archeron. Suddenly there was an explosion from the castle.

"NOOOOOO!" Red shouted.

The castle still floated, and suddenly, a bright flash of light spread from the castle as it slowly descended to the ground. All of a sudden, Red collapsed to the ground. To him, it felt like he was getting ripped to pieces. He had never felt anything like this before. It would only be until later that he would discover that this happened to a lot of the main Moemon supporters, fighters and figures, but for now, all he could feel was only agony. Then the pain slowly faded and Red shakily stood up.

Red turned around and limped away, not wanting to watch anymore, knowing what the armies would see. A destroyed castle, and empty room with no Moemon in sight. A day later and Moemon would be pronounced extinct. Many people would be overjoyed at this news. Many more would feel sad, depressed even. Eventually, humankind would move on, as it always did. Red turned back around to see the ruined castle laying next to the dazzling lake with the sunset behind it. Red murmured the last few words that he would ever utter to his dear friends and companions who has jumped through space and time to avoid extinction.

"Farewell Moemon, my friends. May we meet again..." Red turned back and continued walking down the hill.

Nine hundred and ninety-nine years later, on December 25th, 3012, a flash of light covered the world. Meteorites crashed all over the globe and crystal relics would be discovered with the symbol of the floating palace Archeron inscribed on them over the next few months. They would come to be called the Archeron Crystals.

During that time, in one certain house, a seventeen year old boy wakes up, confused with his already shiny red eyes glowing bright. The boy falls back asleep and as he loses consciousness, there is a smile on his face as he mutters.

"You've finally returned."


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Moemon. Some of the aspects of the story belong to and were inspired by Espeon of Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

RING! RING! RING!

"Ugh..."

I groan as I raise my hand out of the sheets and turn off the alarm. I, James Pallet, groaned again, as I rose out of bed, the upper body of my 6'3" height about a head over the headrest. I glanced at the alarm, my eyebrows shooting up over my head. The alarm said 7:30 AM.

"7:30! I'm gonna be late!" I screamed.

I jumped out of my bed, stripped, and rushed to the bathroom for a quick 2 minute shower. After I got out, I quickly dried off and got dressed into some blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a yellow star in the center. I rushed into the kitchen of my apartment, took out a glass and downed some milk. I head back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Drying my face afterwards, I do a quick check in the mirror.

Wet, night black hair sticking partly to my forehead, check.

Slightly tanned skin dirt free, check.

Bright, piercing, red eyes inherited my father's side of the family, check.

I quickly throw on my red jacket, grab my suitcase and I'm quickly out the door. After hurriedly locking the door, I rush to the front of the apartment complex I'm living in.

Honk! Honk!

Outside, a bus with a balding man at the door was giving me the evil eye.

"Hurry up Pallet, before you make us even more late!"

"Sorry! Sorry, Mr. Wells!" I say as I quickly jump on the bus.

The moment I got on the bus, the doors slam shut and we're tearing down the street towards the highway, knocking me to the ground. I could hear laughter all around, though I wasn't really embarrassed, as everyone on the bus knew what was going on.

Everyone on this bus, Mr. wells included, were here thanks to a sponsored trip courtesy of Samuel Leonardo Oak High School, our former high school, and the Terranian government. Thanks to winning in a certain tournament twice in a row, me and two others have been on good terms with the government officials and managed to get some strings pulled so that 50 people from our senior class and one chaperone could go on a trip to Skymera, the world's only flying island continent, us included.

"Hey, sleepy head! Glad to see you could make it!"

This was said by a kid with short and messy black hair and heterochromatic eyes. The left one gold in color, the right one silver. He wore an orange and black t-shirt and khaki colored shorts. He was average sized, around 5'5". His name was Gregory Barker, but everyone just called him Greg.

"Yeah, I kinda slept in late is all." I said, scratching the back of my head. He facepalmed and sighed.

"Well, are you going to continue standing there, or are you going to sit down?"

"I choose the second option," I said as I picked up my stuff and headed towards where he was sitting.

"Well spoken," Greg said as I sat down for what was going to be a long trip to the airport, and then Skymera.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, we had gotten off the plane and left Skymera Airport. We were at the Skyview Hotel, already paired up into rooms. As there was an odd number of boys and girls, me and a girl by the name of Patty had gotten our own rooms. Now, after we had dropped off our stuff at our rooms, we were gathered in the lobby by Mr. Wells.

"Alright, alright, gather around, gather around!" shouted Mr. Wells. Standing next to him was a tall and muscular man, about 6'6", with spiky black hair kept in place by a red headband.

"This here will be our guide to Skymera, Drakath Prince."

"Hello everyone," Drakath grinned as he spoke to us. "Feel free to call me Drakath. As Mr. Wells here has said, I will be your guide on your tour of Skymera. Being a guide to the floating islands scattered throughout the continent and getting you to visit the historical monuments is my job. My job is also the safety of you not-yet-officially adults, as that won't be official until after this trip. So, before you leave, I would like all of you to please form groups of four among yourselves, me and Mr. Wells. Now go!"

At the end of his short speech, everyone rushed to get into a group with their friends. Wells ended up forming a group with the three most troublesome students of the group, and Drakath formed a group with me, Gregory, and a girl by the name of Saya Birch, Greg's distant cousin.

She had long red hair, fair skin, and violet eyes were her distinguishing features. She was also the tallest girl in the group and definitely the smartest of everyone in the group, but that didn't matter. I was just glad to be with people I knew, but, at the same time, a little peeved that we might be a bit too recognizable. What I was afraid of was confirmed in seconds by Drakath.

"Hey, wait a second. You three! I didn't realize it when you were separated, but you guys wouldn't happen to be that Team Majestic right? The group that won the Olympian World Tournament twice in a row?" he asked quite loudly. This turned some heads from the other visitors as they heard the now famous name.

Let me make a recap here. I, with the help of two others, won a certain tournament twice in a row and got in the good graces of the government. Well, the two kids were Greg and Saya, and the tournament was the Olympian World Tournament.

You see, exactly 1000 years ago, in the year 2013, the Archeron War ended with the Human side victorious. After the war, the world leaders at the time didn't want to see another war ever again, so they made the War Treaty of Archeron.

The Treaty stated that all pre-existing wars would end and no more would start. Trade would be open to all nations and travel between nations would be easier. However, a representative battle would take place every four years where four teams of three people per country and one team of three people per major organization, would duke it out in a fighting tournament, with rules changing every four years to whatever is voted upon by the leaders of said countries and major organizations. This would make things simpler than war. If two countries had disputes, they would bet using their teams to settle those disputes in official matches. Occasionally new information turned up and disputes were settled, but that's not important.

However due to some interference from rebel factions, the event officially started seven years later. This caused problems since it coincided with the pre-existing World Olympics. In the end the World Olympics were delayed by two years so that the schedules of both would never again coincide.

My team, consisting of me, Greg, and Saya, won the Tournament in 3008, a Survival/Battle Royal that took place five years ago, and the one last year in 3012, which was a game of Capture the Flag where beating your opponent to a pulp was strictly advised. This ended up making us the only team in about 400 years to win more than one of the Tournaments in a row.

Anyway, after hearing Drakath's questions I sighed and nodded my head, exasperated by the fact that we were recognized so quickly. Turning my head, I could tell the others did the same and felt the same way as well, lampshaded by the fact that Greg had his palm to his face and was shaking his head.

"Well isn't that great! You know, I'm a pretty good swordsman myself!"

"That's... nice..." I managed to get out.

Unfortunately, a crowd had started to form in the lobby.

"Did you hear that guy? Apparently those kids are Team Majestic."

"They look weak. I bet I could take them."

"What are they even doing in Skymera? A school trip?"

Things like that were being said all around us.

"Hey, Drakath! Shouldn't we be getting to the bus? If we don't hurry, we'll miss it!" Mr. Wells yelled over to Drakath, while he was typing a list of the groups we had made on his tablet.

"Oh shit!" Drakath exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "Well, everyone, let's get going!"

I sighed in relief, promising myself to thank Wells the next time I got a chance to speak with him, as we were quickly ushered out of the lobby, and away from the crowd, by the two adults.

As Wells finished typing down the last of the names, we boarded the bus, which was to take us to our first stop, the Archeron Ruins. A place famous for containing the former flying fortress of the sky, Archeron Palace, and the last battlefield of the Archeron War.


End file.
